


Spread

by Amalthea



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Shower Sex, but they also talk through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea/pseuds/Amalthea
Summary: In their budding professional careers, Haru and Rin get offers for other jobs on the side. A swimwear designer approaches Haru and the photographer captures his sex appeal to show to the world-- stirring some unpleasant emotions in Rin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenjen92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/gifts).



> You don't have to imagine the swimsuit looking like that, I just found it a little funny while drawing it a-aha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

First place in a major competition would have anyone brimming with pride and energy, especially when besting his rival in second place. Yet in a hotel room, Rin stared down at the glossy pages before him, at a swimsuit model with swim briefs that left nothing to the imagination. 

 

His rival and boyfriend, Haru.

 

 

Of course they’d involve water in the shoot. Haru wouldn’t have been nearly as into it as he looked now without it. In the photo, Haru emptied a water bottle over his head, the water trickling down his back and all the way down to his thighs.

 

As much as he wanted to appreciate the way Haru looked here, Rin still seethed even as the heat in the pit of his stomach burned hot. As ever since this shoot, people have looked at Haru differently. Rin could see them checking Haru out (unbeknownst to Haru himself, it seemed)-- he countered that with draping himself all over Haru at any given opportunity in public. Haru seemed vaguely curious but didn’t seem bothered.

 

‘Hey, they should all back off if they didn’t recognize how beautiful and sexy Haru was before this!’

 

Rin had no real reason to be this bothered. The only thing that mattered was that Haru was his boyfriend and the both of them were only devoted to each other in this relationship. He just sighed, as he took his phone out and saw Haru’s public account on his screen with a photo of the magazine as a teaser. 

 

Cursing his curiosity, Rin slowly slid his thumb up along the screen, checking the comments below the picture-- and immediately regretting it. He should have left it there or turned off his phone, but morbid fascination and anger kept him from looking away as he kept scrolling down. Is there  _ any _ shame on the internet?

 

On one hand, Rin felt a surge of pride. The world could see Haru and how amazing and beautiful he is. They could see the best boyfriend that ever could be, cool and dazzling and adorable. But on the other… with their relationship a secret, he couldn’t tell them all off. It made the flame in his chest burn hotter, making his breathing short at times-- damn, was he being this dramatic about it?

 

Was he really having these weird feelings, when only a thin room wall separated him from Haru in the shower right now?

 

The only reason he was sitting here and pouting - no, brooding - instead of joining Haru was that he knew that neither of them could get clean at all while they both showered at the same time. But the more he looked at the spread and the more he thought of the people who started viewing Haru in a different light...

 

Whatever. 

 

He made up his mind. 

 

Stripping off his shirt and kicking his shorts to the side, Rin opened the bathroom door. Steam billowed out, and it partially fogged up the glass walls of the shower. He never understood why hotels had glass walls, but with the sight before him, Rin started to understand the appeal. Haru’s head tilted back with his eyes closed as he let the water wash over him. He always liked to feel the water, the weirdo. But a cute weirdo. His weirdo.

 

Rin swung open the shower door, and Haru turned around to look over his shoulder. He looked faintly surprised but continued to wash himself down, his hands sliding over his skin... 

 

“Hey,” Rin murmured, snaking his arms around Haru’s waist.

 

“Hey,” Haru said in return, as unshakable as always. But they’ve done this many times now-- far enough for Rin to find out what really unravels Haru real quick. And he was in a mood to remind himself of that. He pressed his lips to the crook of Haru’s neck, hearing the quiet gasp that Rin knows Haru can’t hold back. 

 

Tilting his head up, Rin nipped at Haru’s ear. “You were taking too damn long.” Honestly, it felt like he was making up for the fact there was no bath in this hotel room.

 

“You’re gonna make us take longer now,” Haru said as he leaned back into Rin, back against his chest. Rin’s hands slid down to trace the lines of Haru’s hips, sliding over the skin down to his inner thighs. As much as Rin would tease more, joke that it’s all a win for Haru, the strange heady mix of emotions still swirling inside him made him eager to show everyone who looked Haru like they had a chance with him -- all of those anonymous, faceless people -- who’s the only one who Haru would let touch like this. Rin’s hands tightened around Haru’s hips as he pulled him flush against himself, grazing his teeth against Haru’s neck. He could feel the shudder running through Haru, the moan from his lips out of the sensation and surprise. 

 

“Wha... Ri--” Haru’s voice rose sharply in another gasp when Rin sucked at the skin there, sure to leave a red mark. He’d done it before, but always where it’d be covered by Haru’s swimsuit. Never somewhere as visible as his neck.

 

This felt different than usual, and even with the steam and his emotions messing with his mind, Rin stilled himself before moving on too fast. It’s not fair of him to take it out on Haru when he doesn’t know what’s brought this on. But Haru reached behind him, weaving his fingers in Rin’s hair.

 

Taking it as a sign that he was into it too, Rin bucked his hips against Haru, pressing his lips tightly together to hold back his own moaning. He could feel Haru’s panting breath through his back. Damnit, he couldn’t hold back anymore with the heat in his stomach growing too intensely he could barely stand it. With his grip still on Haru’s hips, he tried to angle them both so Haru would get the idea. Haru balanced himself with his hands against the shower wall and pressed his thighs together, peeking over his shoulder back at Rin as the water ran down his back. 

 

Sucking his breath between his teeth, Rin pushed his hips forward between Haru’s thighs, the hot, wet skin pressing tight around his cock. He almost felt dizzy with how amazing it felt just like this and he thrust against Haru more and more, needing more friction, needing to feel more of Haru--

 

“Nnn, Rin...”

 

The way that Haru called his name -- voice keening, uninhibited -- made Rin weak in the knees.

 

“ _ More... _ ”

 

It would never, ever be enough.

 

Rin reached around to take Haru’s cock in his hand, pumping it suddenly and almost roughly, feeling all the more satisfied when Haru cries out in pleasure. He’d never get tired of hearing just how much Haru likes it, how his quiet and cool-faced rival could undone like this...

 

\---

 

Haru examined the red marks on his neck, and he didn’t have to turn around for Rin to catch the look on his face. Yeah, that’s going to make the ‘secret’ part of things more difficult if they don’t hide those. In the heat of the moment, he wasn’t considering it...

 

“Uh-- at least we don’t have the race tomorrow,” Rin said, a little sheepish. “I’ll get you a turtleneck sweater before we head out!” Even though he wanted Haru to be seen with his neck exposed with those marks.

 

“What’s this about?” Haru asked, rubbing his hair down with his towel. He didn’t sound accusing or annoyed. Just casual, as he looked over to Rin, who sat at the edge of their hotel bed.

 

Rin wanted to open his mouth and assure him it wasn’t anything, but he closed his mouth before he could try. He knew that Haru was far more perceptive than that. “I didn’t want to tell you about it, ‘cause it just… feels like I’m making a big deal out of nothing.” But he never wanted to hold back when it came to his feelings with Haru again, either. If they said nothing, it could spiral into something worse.

 

“Just… I... ” Rin rubbed at the back of his neck and looked away, trailing off awkwardly. When he turned back to look at Haru through the corner of his eye, he saw Haru looking back patiently. “I… when I see what all those people say, like they want to slap your ass or… other stuff, I just...” He swallowed hard, feeling more emotional about this than he realized earlier.

 

“They can say all that, but... I can’t.”

 

A pause hung in the air, and Rin just hoped that Haru wouldn’t brush away his feelings like it meant nothing. Maybe it’s all petty and immature, but he still wanted Haru to understand why he acted the way he did.

 

“You really wanna tell everyone when you want to slap my ass?” Haru said with a twitch at the corner of his lips. “Doesn’t sound like you.”

 

Rin immediately spluttered. Now he felt even more embarrassed about everything, if not a touch annoyed too. “Well, not all that, but don’t you get what I mean? I can’t even hold your hand in public--”

 

Flustered, Rin meant to say more, but Haru had walked over to where he sat and leaned against Rin’s arm, placing his hand on Rin’s and curling his fingers around it.

 

“Yeah.”

 

There was another pause, and Rin wondered if he should press more about what Haru fully feels about Rin acting like or... anything, when these emotions were so confusing and difficult yet felt misplaced and unnecessary, until Haru spoke up again.

 

“Remember when you had a shoot with that fashion magazine?”

 

Rin blinked. “Yeah, but wh--... ah.” Now Rin realized why back on the night after that, Haru proved that his stamina wasn’t limited to the pool. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved to know that his feelings were so close to Haru’s or embarrassed that he didn’t realize.

 

Even after they both started their relationship, Haru still had a weird way of showing his affection. Rin used to think it was weird - that Haru was weird - and felt out of place with a guy who looks so cool. Now though, it’s still weird, but Rin appreciates the weird ways he reaches out, especially since he thinks he understands it better.

 

But sometimes, the way they express themselves aren’t so different, after all.

 

Haru’s hand lifted Rin’s, then placed it on his his thigh, with Rin’s fingers brushing the skin on the inner side. With a blink, Rin looked at where his hand rested now before turning his eyes to Haru, face reddened and lips parted. Looking ready for a repeat of that other night. Rin’s free hand came around to grab Haru’s shoulder and push him down into the bed, leaning in for a crushing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they proceeded to do it all night.
> 
> I wanted to add more of the action, but alas, it's difficult (even if fun). Thanks for reading!


End file.
